


trapped

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Episode 77, F/M, Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: What should be an innocent gift by Vansh, makes Riddhima realize just how trapped she is.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 4





	trapped

Riddhima opened the rectangular box and was surprised to see a new phone inside. She picked it up, turned it around and saw  Mrs. Riddhima Vansh Raisinghania  engraved at the back of it.

She flipped it around and stared at the black screen. In another time and world, she may have felt ecstatic upon receiving a new phone. It was after all a gift given to her by her husband. Why wouldn’t she feel happy by the act?

But Riddhima wasn’t happy. Not even a little bit.

The phone wasn’t a gift to her. It was rather a reminder of who she was and the horrific direction her life had turned to. She had foolishly believed that she would be able to collect the necessary evidence and then return back to her mundane life. The only things she would have to worry about are her patients, clients, and if she was lucky enough, her upcoming marriage with Kabir. Now, she sat in the bedroom she shared with her husband, who was most definitely not Kabir.

Vansh Raisinghania.

A name she had never heard of before, but was now permanently attached to her like an ugly scar. A name that she had come to despise because it stood in the way of her happiness. Now, her every emotion was slowly being regulated by him.

That very same name came up on the screen. The phone continued to ring and Riddhima continued to stare at it. With a flick of her wrist, she flung it across the room. It clattered to the floor and rested in several distinct pieces.

Riddhima picked up her purse, and left.

* * *

“I don’t know what you have to do, but you have to get me out of there Kabir.” Riddhima told him.

The windshield wipers continued to swish and clear out the falling raindrops.

He sighed. “Riddhima, you know it won’t be that easy.”

Frustrated, she looked out the window.

“Even when we send out the best of agents, it takes a really long time to extract them and assimilate them back into society. Ek nayi pehchaan, tumhare naam se kaam tak, everything will have to be created again.” He rambled.

Riddhima slowly turned her head to glare at him. “The fck are you talking about? Kaunsi nayi pehchaan?”

“Riddhima, spies don’t get to go back to their former lives. Whatever identity you take on while being undercover gets compromised. If you want to get out, then you will have to take on a whole new persona.” His calm voice angered Riddhima.

“Why the fck didn’t you tell me all this  before you sent me in?” She yelled at him. “Upar se, you know that I’m a civilian. How can you not protect me more than this? Kabir I didn’t work my ass off to become a physiotherapist just so that you could throw it away on a whim.”

“Riddhima, spy ban kar jaana tumhari marzi thi.”

“Bullshit! You forced me into it!” She argued.

“Aakhri faisla tumhara tha.” He argued back. “In fact I broke many protocols by risking my own life to get you out of there, aur tumne kya kaha? ‘Mein kar lungi Kabir, don’t worry.’ Yeh tumhare hi shabd the na?”

Riddhima’s eyes glistened with hot wet tears.

“Meine bas proposal rakha tha. Haan tumne ki.” He carried on. “Aur tum toh aise bol rahi ho jaise I sent you in the dark. Meine tumhe saare potential dangers ke baare mein bataya tha as well as how to communicate with us if you feel like things have gone too far. Tumhe khayi mauke mile the waha se jaane ke liye but it was you who ultimately decided to not leave.”

Huffing, he too, looked out the window. Riddhima looked in the opposite direction and thought about how he was right. No matter what he did, the ultimate decision had always been hers. She very well could have said no at any given time. When she found out he lied about his profession, when he laid out the ridiculous proposal of becoming a spy for him, or going through with the marriage. She could have said no at any one of those times but she didn’t.

However, she refused to believe she still had no say in the matter. If she wanted out, she  would  get out whether Kabir helped her or not.

As for Vansh… well, she’ll figure something out.

* * *

When Riddhima returned home, she was met with Siya who wheeled herself up to her.

“Bhabhi aap kahan thi?” She asked sweetly.

“Ek dost se milne gayi thi.” Riddhima replied.

“Aap ko Bhai ka phone nahi aaya kya?”

Riddhima scrunched her brows in confusion. “Nahi toh.” She pulled out her phone from her purse to check if she had missed his call. Seeing nothing, she showed it to Siya. “See, mujhe toh koi phone nahi aaya.”

“Aap ke naye phone pe.” Siya clarified. Riddhima’s face fell. “Uss par Bhai ne kiya hoga.”

“Woh phone toh toot gaya.” She told Siya, while averting her eyes.

There was a glint of suspicion and confusion in Siya’s eyes. “Woh kaise?”

“Mein bhi na Siya bahut badi bewakoof hoon.” Riddhima attempted to make their conversation light. “Phone ka dabba ulta tha aur jab meine khola phone neeche gir gaya aur toot gaya.”

Siya looked at her displeased. “Aap bhi na Bhabhi. Vansh Bhai ne itne pyaar se aap ko gift diya hai. Thodi si toh khadar kar lo.”

Riddhima pressed her lips and breathed deeply.

“I’m going to go rest for a bit. Phir hum tumhari evening stretches karenge. Teekh hai?” Riddhima asked with a smile.

Siya nodded with a small smile of her own.

* * *

Riddhima entered the bedroom and glanced at the phone that lay broken on the floor. She locked the door behind her, deposited her purse on the bed, and plopped herself on the ground. She pulled the separated pieces of the device and attempted to put it back together. Once done, she clicked the phone on, not really thinking it would actually work.

She shouldn’t have been so surprised when the screen blared to life. It was Vansh’s gift after all. There’s no way it wouldn’t do its job right. She still didn’t quite feel like using it. She flung it onto the bed. It landed on his side of the bed.

She raised her knees and hugged them to her chest.

No matter what Vansh gifted her, she would never be able to accept them with the kind of affections he wanted her to. Whether it was the stupid musical box, the orange dress, or this phone - her initial reaction would always be to reject them. When it came to Vansh, there was always a hidden motive behind his actions. Nothing was ever as simple as it seemed. And who knew, maybe he had implanted another GPS tracker in the phone like he did last time. Not to mention, why gift her a phone at all? She already had one that worked perfectly fine. There was no need to replace it.

Riddhima pulled herself up on the bed, and grabbing the phone, opened up the contacts. It only listed Vansh. Frustrated, she flung the phone away from her. Of course he would be the only one on it. It’s what he wanted from her after all. To be removed from everyone else in the world except him. Well, he could just forget about that. As long as she breathed, she would never come to solely rely on him.

On that same note, Kabir could forget about his stupid mission too. Now, Riddhima only had one mission in her life: that was to get out of VR Mansion with both her life, sanity and identity intact.


End file.
